


Saying Yes

by bibliomaniac



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, for ink's bday, i still havent read it all the way through bc im at work, just a silly little thing i dashed out in like an hour, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: Lucretia has been enlisted by Lup to help her play a prank on Taako. (Except, not really that at all.)





	Saying Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exceed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceed/gifts).



> happy bday ink! you're such a sweetheart and i'm glad this could make u smile a bit!

There was a time, once, that Lucretia thinks she would have said no to this arrangement. At the beginning of these cycles, for sure, or even a few cycles ago, or even a week ago. Or yesterday. Or five minutes ago, before Lup came up to her with a devious grin, and before she started talking.

Lucretia, unfortunately, is _very_ weak to Lup talking, and Lup does a lot of talking. 

Which is why before Lup proposes they play a prank on Taako Lucretia probably would have said no, but now, she gets lost in the light in Lup’s eyes (more of a glint, really, which should have tipped her off) and breathes, “Yes.”

 Lucretia sort of kicks herself immediately after saying it, in fairness, for multiple reasons: one, Taako does _not_ respond well to being pranked, and two, that tone of voice in which she accepted was really _far_ too obvious. Really, Lucretia, she chastises herself with a firm shake of her head, you can have an ill-advised crush on Lup, but you don’t have to broadcast it for the entire universe to see. Especially to Lup, who doesn’t at all need to know that Lucretia has these silly schoolgirl feelings for her, which will probably go away any day now. 

(She’s been saying that for the past fifteen years, true, but hope springs eternal, and all that.)

But she can sort of forget all of this, and how stupid she is for accepting, when Lup smiles at her, soft and almost relieved. 

“Cool.” And they stare at each other a while longer, Lup still with that same smile and with something sort of like fondness in her eyes, until she laughs a bit and then says, “All right, so here’s the plan.”

The plan, apparently, is to build a trap, except a very elaborate magical one that will put whoever walks over a certain rug with a certain sigil on it into a pocket dimension for an hour. They construct the complex spellwork together, making small talk and chattering idly about arcane history and how Magnus takes way too long in the shower.

When the enchanted rug is done, they put it in Taako’s room and wait, and Lucretia almost forgets about it, which is why she doesn't think too hard about it when she steps next to Lup onto a rug that wasn’t there before the next morning to get some eggs.

She definitely _does_ start thinking about it _very_ hard, though, when she is suddenly winked away into the pocket dimension with Lup. 

Her stomach twists in a semi-familiar way and she takes a second to get her bearings before sputtering. “What—how—”

“Oh, damn,” Lup drawls. “Guess Taako found out about the prank and moved the rug. Whoops. How could I not have seen this coming. That dastardly prank master.”

“You were— _on the rug,_ ” Lucretia says, eyes wide still and looking around at the pocket dimension. She had set up the hour timer herself, but Lup had linked the dimension. It’s a fairly neutral space, except for all the…rose petals. Her eyes narrow as she takes that in. That’s _very_ suspicious. “Lup.” 

“Yeeeees?” she asks, a mischievous smile lighting on her face once more.

“Why would you send your brother to a pocket dimension covered in rose petals?”

She yawns obnoxiously. “He hates the smell.”

Lucretia stares at her, unimpressed. “He spent an entire cycle once lathered in a rose perfume of his own design.” 

“Which is why he hates it now.”

“He wore it yesterday.”

“A recent change.”

“ _Lup,_ ” Lucretia says, exasperated. “You linked this to a pocket dimension with roses on the floor, and the spell that sent us here was on a rug you were standing on that only activated the spell when I stepped on it.”

“You’ve got a bunch of puzzle pieces there, but no puzzle,” Lup says, but her smile is only growing as she steps forward, uncomfortably close. “Wanna try and put it together, hon?”

Lucretia growls, frustrated, then says, “Okay, _fine._ The only conclusion I can draw is that you found out about my stupid _feelings_ and decided you’d—I don’t know, make fun of—” 

“Wow, okay,” Lup says, smile dropping immediately. “No. What the fuck, Luce, what kind of person do you think I am?”

Lucretia squirms. “I mean.” She thinks a _lot_ of good things about Lup.

“That’s not a logical conclusion, and it’s not the only one you can draw,” Lup says, looking slightly less irritated and now a bit more understanding. “Which I know you know, sweetheart, so how about you try again.”

Lucretia is having a bit of difficulty breathing. Lup is _way_ too close. “Um.” 

Lup is pressed right up against her now, and her hands are reaching out to twine with Lucretia’s. “Mmhmm?”

“Well,” Lucretia says, unwilling, “I guess maybe you could’ve set all this up so that you could, uh…tell me how _you_ feel?” She doesn’t even get the, “Hypothetically,” all the way out before Lup is grinning and kissing her.

Oh, _God,_ this isn’t going to help at all with Lucretia’s not-at-all-a-crush-anymore-and-never-have-been feelings, Lucretia thinks for a moment before she stops thinking entirely and just steps impossibly closer and loses herself in the kiss. 

“Congratulations,” Lup murmurs when she parts. “You figured out my I’m-fucking-in-love-with-you-dumbass puzzle.”

“I,” Lucretia says, gulps. “You, uh—you too?”

And, okay, yeah, that fondness she had seen earlier is probably definitely actually love. “Absolutely. I’ve sort of been hinting at it for a few years, but.” She pauses to kiss her again. “You’re kind of oblivious?”

“Um.” Lucretia takes another gulp of air. Her knees feel shaky. “I can’t disagree with that.”

And as Lup laughs again, happy and definitely relieved now, and as she says, “So, we have, like—fifty minutes. I was sort of planning for you to take even longer. Can you think of anything else we can do to pass the time?”, and as Lucretia opts not to shove her in favor of kissing her another time, and then another and another, Lucretia knows she never could have said no to any part of this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i love u all! my tumblr is [anuninterestingperson](http://anuninterestingperson.tumblr.com) and also check out ink's writing!


End file.
